one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Smoothie
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Smoothie & Oven Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Charlotte Cracker Thousand-Armed Attacks 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Jinbe Tea Party Intruder 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Pound Blessing for a Daughter 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Charlotte Cracker General Who Manipulates Biscuit Warriors *Sanji & Judge Parting of Father and Son 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Vinsmoke Ichiji Germa 66 Crimson Flash *Vinsmoke Niji Germa 66 Azure Spark *Vinsmoke Yonji Germa 66 Jade Arm *Vinsmoke Reiju Peach Poisonous Fang *Nami Captivating Santa Girl *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators *Nightmare Luffy: Neo Warrior of Hope *Bamboo Demon Vergo: Neo Top Donquixote Family Officer *Charlotte Linlin Devastation in the Land of Elbaph *Charlotte Katakuri Mochi-Mochi Fruit User *Rebecca Beach Sunflowers *Charlotte Pudding Devilish Swimsuit *Charlotte Pudding Devilish White Swimsuit 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Vinsmoke Ichiji Germa Kingdom Eldest Son *Vinsmoke Niji Germa Kingdom Second Son *Vinsmoke Yonji Germa Kingdom Fourth Son *Vinsmoke Reiju Germa Kingdom Eldest Daughter *Tony Tony Chopper Holy Night Reindeer *Cat Viper King of the Holy Night *Nico Robin Christmas Surprise *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Snakeman *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom's Savior *Soul King Brook Soul's Special Live Performance *Carrot Wondrous White Sulong *Franky Franky Tank *Charlotte Montd'Or Minister of Cheese & 19th Son of the Charlotte Family *Gastino Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Vinsmoke Judge Germa 66 Generalissimo *Princess Shirahoshi Promise of Reunion *Vinsmoke Reiju Lady Enjoying the Tropics *Conis Angel Frolicking in the Water *Ice Cream-Loving Nami Lemon Ice Cream *Ice Cream-Loving Robin Chocolate Ice Cream *Ice Cream-Loving Perona Strawberry Ice Cream *Jewelry Bonney Pearl-White Gleam *Violet Blushing Vacation *Nami Summer Adventure *Nico Robin Symbol of Culture *Kizaru: Man of Light *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *General Franky Iron Pirate *Bellamy the Hyena The Bullet of Dressrosa *Thousand-Armed Cracker *General Smoothie 14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Eustass Kid Red-Hair-Seeking Worst Generation *Cat Viper: King of the Night Guardian of the Whale Forest *Marco: Flames of Revival Whitebeard Pirates *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Jail Chief Warden Magellan Venom-Venom Fruit User *Charlotte Opera Big Mom Pirates *King Neptune, The Sea God Great Knight of the Sea *Red-Haired Shanks Red-Hair Pirates Leader *Garp the Fist Hero of the Navy *Cavendish of Hakuba Captain of the Beautiful Pirates *Buddha Sengoku Navy HQ Admiral *Edward Newgate: Neo Great Pirate Whitebeard *Emporio Ivankov: Neo Queen of Kamabakka Queendom (Retired) *Sanji's Tea Party *Brook's Tea Party *Luffy's Tea Party *Chopper's Tea Party *Shanks Sacrifice for the Sake of a New Era *Duke Dogstorm Mokomo Dukedom *The Cat Viper Guardian of the Whale Forest *Nami Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Tony Tony Chopper Let's Go to the Pirate Festival! *Jinbe Warrior Shark *Gang Capone Bege Firetank Pirates Captain *Black Cage Hina Navy HQ Captain *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Sanji Diable Jambe Cavalier *Vinsmoke Reiju Poison Pink Cavalier *Monkey D. Luffy Loose Cannon on the Prairie *Nami Cat Burglar on the Prairie *Roronoa Zoro Lone Wolf on the Prairie 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Bavarois *Preventivo: riduce l'ATK per 2 turni, cambia gli slot della colonna sinistra in sfavorevoli e gli slot della colonna di destra in EMPTY, i mob hanno una barriera di 2 colpi GREAT per 2 turni ciascuno * Ogni altro turno: evoca più mob VS Montd'Or *Preventivo: cambia gli slot in BLOCK, riduce la carica Special del capitano, del Capitano Amico e gli Special dell'unità centrale di sinistra di 1 turno e incatena lo slot del tuo capitano per 5 turni *Dopo la sconfitta: infligge 3/4 del suo ATK in danni mortali VS Galette *Round 4 - Preventivo: silenzia per 8 turni e incatena gli Special di entrambi i capitani per 10 turni *Round 5 - Preventivo: rende gli slot di tipo considerati sfavorevoli per 2 turni e ti limita a 2 Special per turno per 9 turni *Inferiore al 50% di HP: paralizza l'equipaggio per 3 turni VS Perospero *Preventivo: ha immunità, infligge danni da fine turno per 99 turni e ha una barriera da 15 colpi per 9 turni *Inferiore al 50% di HP: incatena i sub per 8 turni *Inferiore al 20% di HP: silenzia entrambi i capitani per 5 turni VS Big Mom *Round 4: **Preventivo: cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK **Sotto il 50% HP: abbassa il moltiplicatore di catena a 0,3x per 4 turni *Round 5: **Preventivo: immunità a ritardo e veleno per 99 turni, Riduzione Percentuale Danno per 3 turni, cambia gli slot in G BOMB e incatena la fila in fondo per 6 turni **Sotto il 50% di HP: Big Mom si arrabbia **Big Mom sola: spazza via 2 sub casuali, rimuove i buff e si cura completamente **Katakuri solo: aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5x, ti limita a 1 special per turno per 99 turni, si cura completamente e ha la negazione del danno per 2 turni VS Smoothie & Oven *Round 1: Preventivo: riduce il CD *Round 2: *Smoothie: **Preventivo: aumenta l'ATK di 1,5x e ha la Soglia di Riduzione del Danno per 4 turns ciascuno **Interruzione: rimuove l'aumento di ATK se avvelenata *Oven: Preventivo: aumenta la DEF per 4 turni e ha immunità alla Riduzione di DEF *Round 3: **Preventivo: cambia tipo in STR, blocca il moltiplicatore di catena a 1,2x per 3 turni, incatena gli Special dei sub per 2 turni, cambia gli slot in BOMB EMPTY e ha immunità ai cambiamenti di stato **Sotto il 50% di HP: cambia gli slot della colonna sinistra in BLOCK e blocca gli slot della colonna destra per 4 turni **Sotto il 20% di HP: taglia l'HP del 70%, Burns e imposta la Riduzione del Danno di Soglia per 4 turni **Interruzione: se aumenti l'ATK, rimuove i buff e riduce l'ATK per 99 turni Categoria:Treasure Map